Angel of Mercy
by Kimberlli
Summary: This is an old one-shot redone. They had a kinetic bond.And, no one could break it. She was just Mercy and he was just Angel. And with their daughter Manny,they were a normal family.


**A/N: This story is old. But, I read it and got sad with my errors. So, It's re-done. I actually wrote this last year in 8th grade English for an assignment. Luckily, no one knew how old the two of them were. Except my bestie who thought I needed to go to a loony bin for thinking like this. But, Enjoy!**

**Angel of Mercy**

They had a bond like no other. If she cried, he comforted her. When his wife divorced him, she helped him get through the hardest time of his life. And,he lost everything. Jack, Emma and Christine were all he had in the world that kept him fighting. But now, he didn't care because he had his mercy by his side. His _mercy_ lost her sanity, her parents and her beliefs. She lost the belief in god that made her who she was. Who he loves. But, she found a belief in a higher power. _Love._

When she went to hospital those four years later for their child's birth, He had a choice in the matter. He got to voice his opinions on the birthing method. A normal hospital birth and with some medication to soothe her didn't want to see _Mercy_, His Mercy in pain. When the baby made its' first cry, they had their first cry. As parents. As lovers. As best friends. Tears of of of a new found love and family where many who saw this as former teacher dating his student was a big problem. Where many who couldn't quite get their support and their way of escaping huge, life issues without a problem. Without a tear in their eyes. Because they had each other to keep them strong.

When his Cancer came back, _Mercy_ and _baby Mercy_ sat in the room all day, waiting and waiting for him to get better. For the chemo to kick in and it wouldn't. Days and days went by and hope dwindled. But, she had to go back. Go back and seek help from the one who saved her and put her with her angel. Mercy prayed for the first time since she was attacked as a teenager. And, it was one of those times where she couldn't stop crying. He was here and he was answering her. And, she was happy. She had her Angel back and he had his Mercy.

After the test of their life, Angel and Mercy decided to marry. Their love was pure and you couldn't just take it away from them. A lot of old people from their life's came. Emma came, Well Emma Stone came. Pregnant belly with no husband in tow. and not so baby Jack came. He was so big,and he was mad but he knew that his daddy loved him and he loved him no matter who he was with. However, there was no Peter,some how he couldn't take his ex-wife pseudo-being a in-law but Daphne came. She smiled and cried the whole time. She saw herself in Mercy, someone who found their true love and their true happiness. She looked over at her new Husband, Matt Oleander and smiled. Sometimes love was always there, just not begging for you to look. But, drawing you in.

The Ceremony was beautiful. Everyone smiled and cheered for the couple and their daughter Manny named after Darcy's best friend who tragically lost her life. Manny's death happened just a week before graduation after she was killed by a guy who slipped her an high dose of a roofie. It was him. The guy who stole everything Mercy was. And he had to pay for what he did. To all those girls and from taking the one person that made life around Degrassi beautiful.

And,They were just as one.A Kinetic bond that was just there whenever you came around them. Their love stood through the biggest tests and the biggest taboos, but love was there. And stronger than ever. The bride in her white dress nuzzled up to her Angel's neck and smiled, "I love you Archie" she whispered in a low voice. Archie smiled back down at her and grinned,"I love you too Darcy." he replied. The two swayed side by side and smiled with Glee. Their eyes went over to their One year old daughter with flowing Blonde-ish brown hair playing with her big brother. They were just an average family. _Mercy_ was just Darcy and _Angel_was just Archie or to his pupils. One happy family plus their daughter Manny. They were just Mrs. and Mr. Simpson. Each other's _Angel of Mercy_.


End file.
